


For the Rest of the Year

by PhoenixEnigma (elizabeth_rice)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon - Book, Challenge Response, Drabble, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/PhoenixEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Harry woke New Year's day with a blinding headache'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Rest of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hex Files January Drabble Challenge. I first posted this drabble in 2005.
> 
> Disclaimer: based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry woke New Year's day with a blinding headache. He shut his eyes and groaned. He felt exhausted, his mouth was dry, he was sticky and he didn't want to get up. _Weird, why am I sticky? How much did I drink?_ His eyes shot open. He sat up and wildly looked around. Draco wasn't around. Bloody hell, the git left, he huffed.

Then Harry saw a letter on his pillow. It read:

_They say that whatever you do on New Year's day, you wind up doing for the rest of the year. What do you think?_

Harry smiled.

 

~ * ~


End file.
